Federal Corvette
The Federal Corvette is a heavy ship specialized for combat. It requires the Federation rank of Rear Admiral in order to be purchased. With a base cost of almost 188 million credits, it is the second most expensive ship in Elite Dangerous, costing less than the Imperial Cutter but more than the Anaconda. Overview Comparing the Federal Corvette with the Anaconda and the Imperial Cutter (sometimes collectively referred to as the "big three" by the community), the Federal Corvette is specialized in combat, while the Imperial Cutter and Anaconda are multipurpose ships. The Federal corvette also has the worst jump range out of the three, due to it being more than twice as heavy as the Anaconda and has a smaller FSD than the Cutter. The Federal Corvette is the third largest player-piloted ship, only being surpassed in size by the Beluga Liner and the Imperial Cutter.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #61 The Corvette features two huge hardpoints, the only ship capable of mounting multiple class 4 weapons.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #90 The Huge hard points are located behind the cockpit, the 2 medium hardpoints are on each side of the ship, the large hardpoint on the belly, and two small hardpoints on the nose of the ship. It has 8 utility mounts and as of the release of Horizons 2.2 is one of the eight ships that can accommodate a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. The Corvette can carry up to 616T of cargo, making it a good freighter. However due to its high rank requirement with the Federation (as well as the fact that the Imperial Cutter is equally difficult to acquire but can carry up to 792T of cargo) and its poor jump range, it is rarely used by traders. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Federal Corvette. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Videos Born_a_Hero_-_Elite_Dangerous_Federal_Corvette Elite_Dangerous_-_Federal_Corvette Gallery Corvette newsletter.jpg|Corvette artwork sneak peek File:D7e5d9bc-9492-4680-97e7-100eb0236211.png |Image from newsletter #99 ffe2b38922a4824bce1f6d7b1f2109be.jpg|Cockpit fed_corvette.png|Corvette as seen in 1.5 Beta 2 011.png|Federal Corvette next to the Federation Capital Ship corvette_hardpoints.png|Federal Corvette Huge Hardpoints corvette_nose.png|Small and medium hardpoints on Federal Corvette corvette_belly.png|The underside of the ship (note the C3 hardpoint) 9WipzNx.png STFJdDf.png A7f4pNa.jpg|Black Friday Corvette 2015-12-24_00008.jpg|Black Friday Federal Corvette weapons deployed 2015-12-24_00012.jpg|In a fight. File:Elite0324.jpg File:Elite0325.jpg File:Elite0319.jpg File:Elite0400.jpg |Two Federal Corvettes above Two Farragut Battle-Cruisers File:Little-big-town-002.jpg |Federal Corvette taking off from a surface starport 1500x500.png|Federal on the horizon|link=Federal on the horizon EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-20-35.png|Corvette with Black Friday Skin in Hangar Front Bottom View EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-03-43.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-02-15.png|Class 4 Plasma Accelerators deployed EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-06-36.png|Fuel Scooping EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-18-23.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-23-12.png damnson2.png|Federal Corvette with Chrome paintjob at a High Tech station File:KziMudT.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 00-05-42.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with an Anaconda tbf-vindicator.png|Vibrant Green Corvette (Galouye Terminal, Obambivas) bp-federal-corvette.png|Core Dynamics Federal Corvette Blueprint Corvette Wreckage Decks.png|Corvette wreckage decks 20170418180651_1.jpg|Federal Corvette|Engineer base 4444.jpg|Corvette with Ship Kit and Matching Fighter escort 3333.jpg|Federal Corvette modified with Ship Kit 2222.jpg|Federal Corvette with Ship kit SIZE COMPARISON.png|Federal Corvette size comparison Corvette-Farragut-Scale.jpg|Corvette and Farragut scale References ru:Federal Corvette Category:Fighters Category:Core Dynamics Category:Pilotable